1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement for suppressing noise and preventing faulty stitch formation in a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In sewing machines which are operable in either a cam controlled feeding mode or a manually controlled feeding mode, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,141 for "Sewing Machine Cam Controlled Feed Engaging and Disengaging Mechanism" of J. Szostak et al, issued May 15, 1984, it is essential that the feed regulating mechanism be lightly loaded during cam controlled feeding to prevent undue wear of the feed pattern cam, and that the feed regulating mechanism be additionally loaded during manually controlled feeding to prevent excessive and faulty stitch formation.
It is prime object of the present invention to provide a sewing machine, which is operable in either a manually controlled feeding mode or a cam controlled feeding mode, with an improved arrangement assuring an increased load on feed regulating mechanism during manually controlled feeding, and a decreased load during cam controlled feeding.
It is another object of the invention in a sewing machine, which is operable in either a manually controlled feeding mode or cam controlled feeding mode, to provide for the movement of a spring into loaded engagement with a feed regulating control member when mode selecting mechanism is disposed for manual control, and out of loaded engagement when the mode selecting mechanism is disposed for cam controlled feeding.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.